The present disclosure relates generally to medical devices and, more particularly, to airway devices, such as tracheal tubes.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Tracheal tubes are often placed in the airway of a patient in medical situations that necessitate protection of the airway from possible obstruction or occlusion. For instance, tracheal tubes may be used in emergency situations, such as when a patient experiences cardiac or respiratory arrest. The underlying condition that necessitates intubation of the patient may also cause a drop in aortic pressure, leading to low blood flow to non-critical organs, such as the respiratory tract, to compensate for an increased need for blood flow to critical organs, such as the brain. A decrease in blood flow to the respiratory tract may be detected by assessing the level of blood gases and/or blood analytes present in the tracheal mucosa.
Some traditional systems measure the level of blood gases and/or blood analytes in the respiratory tract by introducing a sensor into the trachea and contacting the tracheal mucosa. However, critically ill patients are already intubated with a tracheal tube, and an introduction of an additional sensing device can be uncomfortable and burdensome. Accordingly, systems that deploy the sensor from the tracheal tube already in place in the respiratory tract have been developed. However, such systems often fall short of expectations since they may compromise one or more of the functions of the tracheal tube. For example, some traditional systems may compromise the sealing properties of the cuff coupled to the tracheal tube. Accordingly, there exists a need for improved systems that measure blood gases and/or blood analytes in the respiratory tract without interrupting the proper functioning of the tracheal tube.